


Golden

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson - the golden child. The one they all aspired to be.</p>
<p>It seemed he'd lost his shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I combined these two prompts because they were basically asking for the same thing. I also couldn’t tell if the first one was actually a prompt, but thought about adding the other Robins anyway, before the second prompt came in. But I’m weirdly really enjoying this AU. This one probably isn’t as good as the first story, I’m sorry. D:

To Jason’s surprise, it wasn’t some sort of decrepit warehouse, or even anywhere near where Gotham’s rogues called home. It was an apartment building, in one of the less crime-riddled neighborhoods. Small units, Jason knew, but family-sized.

This Red Hood guy was serious.

They used a hatch on the roof, and it took Dick – his captor? Friend? Brother? What the hell was Jason supposed to _call_ him? – about a minute to enter all the security codes before the door would open.

“Bit paranoid, don’t you think?” Jason murmured as the computer beeped, followed by a loud clank as the lock unlatched. Dick held the door up, motioning for Jason to jump down first. They landed in a weapons room, the walls lined with guns, batons and blades. Jason wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was a little impressed.

“Being paranoid keeps you sharp.” Dick hummed, tossing his mask onto a workbench. There was a warm smile on his face. With a sigh, he picked up some bandages and a first-aid kit that was sitting there.

“What’re those for?” Jason asked nervously, following Dick closely as he opened a door on the far side of the room. Suddenly his stomach churned, remembering what else this man had done. “Where are the others?”

“Through here. And these’re for the little one. Robin.” Dick said gently. He glanced back as the entered a carpeted hallway. “You know, for a ten year old, he sure is _feisty_.”

Jason couldn’t stop himself. He gritted his teeth, grabbing onto Dick’s shoulder. But before he could do anything, Dick had spun around and slammed him into the wall, his arm pressed up against Jason’s throat.

“Don’t.” he hissed. Jason gasped. “I’m not going to hurt you, Jason. I’m not going to hurt _any_ of you. I don’t _want_ to. I’d appreciate the same courtesy.”

Jason shoved him off, rubbing a hand gently over his throat, glaring over at Dick. “What’d you do to him?”

“Do to who? Robin? Defended myself. He’s good, but I’m better. Got a couple of shots in. _Punches_ , not bullets. But he was already bleeding when I’d gotten to him. I told him to clean himself up while I was out, but apparently he didn’t, and didn’t let anyone else do it either.” Dick held up the first-aid kit. “I meant what I told Bruce, man. I just want to make sure you guys are safe.”

“Hello?” Tim’s steely voice cut through the conversation. A few seconds later he appeared at the mouth of the hallway. Still in his Red Robin garb, but sans the mask. He took in Dick hesitantly, but relaxed when he saw Jason behind him. “You…you’re back.”

“Told you I would be.” Dick said cheerfully. “I thought you said you were going to clean the twerp up?”

“I told you before, he and I don’t get along.” Tim snapped as Dick and Jason approached him. “But regardless, it wasn’t _me_. He didn’t trust your medical supplies.”

Dick let out a laugh that was almost fond as they entered into the sitting area. “He really is Bruce’s son.”

Tim let Dick pass him, staring at Jason. Jason just silently shook his head, peeling his mask off as he threw his arm around Tim’s shoulders. He mumbled. “Let’s just…slow down for right now. We’ll figure it out.”

Stephanie was on the sofa, her cowl tossed on the table. She had an arm around Damian’s shoulders, rubbing at his arm absently. He was leaned into her side, eyes closed and breathing slowly. She glanced up when they entered the room, grinning softly at Jason.

“Gang’s all here, I guess.” She whispered. Her eyes shot over to Dick as he approached them and kneeled. She leaned away from him, wrapping her other arm around Damian.

“I just want to disinfect the cut.” Dick whispered gently, holding his hands up in surrender. “Better to do it when he’s sleeping, don’t you think? Now, tell me where the it is.”

Stephanie hesitated, so Tim stepped up behind him. “Left arm. Close to his wrist. Another on his neck. Neither were life-threatening, so…”

Stephanie glanced up at him, looking betrayed. The look faded though, as Dick gently picked up Damian’s arm, slowly cutting away the blood-soaked sleeve. Though he didn’t wake, Damian twitched at the movement, face contorting.

“Shh, you’re okay, little bird.” Dick cooed softly, pulling the fabric away and turning Damian’s arm. The cut was long, practically up to his elbow, but didn’t seem too deep. He laid Damian’s arm back down, glancing up at Jason as he prepared the disinfectant. “You may check the others for injuries, if you like.”

Jason nodded, then looked at Stephanie. Dick leaned up, supporting Damian’s head with his hand as Stephanie slipped away. As soon as she was away, he quickly lowered Damian to his side, against the throw pillows, straightening out his arm.

“There’s food in the kitchen, by the way.” Dick added, pressing the cloth to Damian’s arm. Damian jerked, and Dick immediately softened his voice, whispering more assurances. As soon as Damian calmed once more, he looked back with an amused smile. “I’m sure you’re all hungry. Besides, I probably won’t be able to hear whatever you’re going to say about me in there.”

Jason felt his face blush slightly as he ushered the other two away. As soon as they crossed onto the tile floor, Tim spun around. “Jay, that can’t be-”

“It is.” Jason cut him off, grabbing hold of his shoulders as he looked Tim up and down. “As far as I know, it’s him.”

“But, Jason…” Stephanie breathed. “He _died_.”

“What, you think I don’t know that?” Jason snapped. “Look, don’t ask me to explain it, Steph. The world’s a crazy place, and crazy shit happens.”

“He said he wants to protect us.” Tim muttered. “What does that _mean_?”

“At this point? I’m inclined to believe he means exactly that.” Jason shrugged, moving on to inspect Stephanie. “You both know the story. Dick Grayson died because Bruce didn’t get to him in time. From what he was screaming at Bruce, I guess he just doesn’t want to chance it ever happening again. To any of us.”

“Yeah, but it’s been _years_.” Tim said, scrunching up his face. “None of us have been Robin for at least two. Damian, I get. But why the rest of us? Why now?”

Jason paused, thinking back to the confrontation on the roof. “I…really don’t know.”

“He kills people, Jason.” Stephanie muttered. “Earlier, when he went out to get you, he’d left the television on. It was the news, they showed security footage.”

“He killed six guys.” Tim added. “And according to the video, he did it because they cornered Damian. The guy who stabbed him? The Red Hood – Dick Grayson – shot him at point blank range. Before the knife was even pulled back.”

_Good_ , Jason thought, but didn’t say it out loud. Guns had always been a hot topic amongst Batman and his associates. Jason couldn’t recall how many arguments he and Bruce had about them. “He saved Damian’s life, then.”

“But he’s _unstable_.” Tim urged. “How are we supposed to trust him?”

“We just have to play it by ear like we always have, Timbo.” Jason gave the younger a smile, clapping him on the back. “Just let big brother Jason take care of everything, and follow my lead.”

“Because you’ve always been the _model_ leader.” Stephanie drawled, giving Jason a cheeky smile.

“They didn’t make me commander of the Teen Titans for nothing, Blondie. Now grab some water from the fridge.” Jason winked, heading back to the doorway. “So, Dickie. Can I call you th-”

Jason quieted as he entered the living room again. Dick was sitting on the sofa now, Damian tight in his arms. His face was blank at he stared down at the child who, remarkably, was still conked out. The white bandages were a bright contrast against the dull and dirty colors of the Robin uniform. Dick didn’t look up when Jason reentered the room. “I gave him some pain medication, if that’s okay.”

“Um…yeah.” Jason stammered, moving to sit on the coffee table. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Dick sighed. “This is my fault.”

Jason blinked, looking back at the others when Tim and Steph returned. “What…is?”

“Robin was not a thing meant to be passed on.” Dick sounded miserable. “But…because Bruce did, and he gave it to the four of you, you all got hurt.”

Tim joined Jason on the table. “Well…”

“And I will never forgive myself for that. I am so sorry.” Finally, Dick looked up, pleading eyes making contact with the two of them, before glancing up at Stephanie behind them. “Please, let me make it up to you.”

The others remained silent, so Dick looked back down. After a moment, he snorted a laugh, shifting his hand to poke at Damian’s nose. Damian’s face crinkled, and he pressed his nose further against Dick’s armored chest.

“He’s not so bad when he’s not scowling.” Dick muttered with amusement as he reached out to catch Damian’s arm before it fell. A dumb smile filtered across his face as he tilted his head to look at the boy. “If things were different, he’d be my baby brother.”

“Things _are_ different. You’re not dead anymore.” Jason said before he could stop himself. Dick glanced up, eyes shining with hope. Jason exhaled shaking his head. “You really _are_ him, aren’t you?”

“Him who?”

“Dickie Grayson, the Golden Boy of Gotham.” Jason recited.

“Alfred said that’s what the papers used to call you.” Tim added quickly, almost shyly.

“ _Golden_.” Dick scoffed, turning his head. His gaze locked onto the guns sitting on the sofa’s armrest, and he frowned. “I don’t think I’m so golden anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)


End file.
